


The School Uniform

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Clothes, Drabble, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Why wear that school uniform all the time anyway?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 15





	The School Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my personal April 2020 Camp NaNo Drabble challenge. The prompt for this story was “perplexed.”

The Other Yugi was perplexed.

Why own all of these clothes if you were never going to wear them?

He asked his partner about it.  
  
“It’s just easier to wear my school uniform.”

 _“But you_ want _to wear them_.”

“Changing what I wear would just weird everyone out. It’s not a big deal.”

But it was a big deal. His partner had closed himself off, but for a second the Other Yugi could sense fear. And a desire to keep things how they were. Because what if they got worse?

For now, things would just have to stay the same.


End file.
